1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remover composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remover composition which removes a photoresist or residue generated in manufacturing a semiconductor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, formation of finer patterns of high precision is required due to increased concentration of integrated circuits, therefore, dry etching methods using a halogen-based gas are often used instead of conventional chemical etching methods, and further, ashing by oxygen plasma, ion injection and the like are conducted.
In such dry etching methods, ashing treatment and the like, a photoresist film is oxidized by a halogen-based etching gas, oxygen and the like, and changes from a film showing an organic property to a film showing an inorganic property, and changes into a film of poor solubility by an ion injection treatment.
Remover compositions are used for removing, photoresists and residues after dry etching remaining on the surface parts of wiring layers or insulation film layers, side wall parts of wiring layers or Via Holes, or bottom part of Via Holes, generated in forming wiring layers of a conductive metal and Via Hole.
As the remover composition, there is used, conventionally, a mixture of an organic alkali, inorganic alkali, organic acid, inorganic acid and polar organic solvent, or an aqueous solution thereof, and for example, JP-A No. 59-49539 discloses a remover composed of a 2-pyrrolidine compound and a dialkylsulfone compound, JP-A No. 4-350660 discloses a remover composed of 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolydinone and dimethylsulfoxide, JP-B No. 6-12455 discloses a remover composed of an alkanolamine, sulfone compound and glycol monoalkyl ether, and Japanese Patent No. 3048207 discloses a remover composed of (a) a nucleophilic amine such as hydroxylamine, hydrazine and the like, (b) an organic solvent, (c) a reducing agent such as catechol and the like, and (d) water, and the like.
With progress of size reduction of semiconductor elements, a problem of corrosion of a metal film used in a wiring layer also occurs in a process of removing a resist and a process of removing a residue after dry etching. When a metal film used in a wiring layer is corroded, resistance increases, leading to occurrence of problems such as increase in consumption power, heat generation from a semiconductor element, and the like.
However, the above-mentioned conventional releasing compositions have problems that ability of removing a resist and, a residue after dry etching is not sufficient, and corrosion of a metal film used in a wiring layer occurs, and the like.
Therefore, there is a desire for development of a remover composition having higher removing ability and does not easily cause corrosion of a metal film used in a wiring layer.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems, and to provide a remover composition manifesting an extremely low corrosion property against materials such as an insulation film, metal film and the like constituting a semiconductor, and having a high ability of removing a photoresist and a residue generated in treating a semiconductor.
The present inventors have intensively studied a remover composition having no problems described above, and resultantly, found that a remover composition obtained by adding a cyclic urea compound having a specific structure manifests an extremely low corrosion property against materials such as an insulation film, metal film and the like, and has a high ability of removing a photoresist and a residue generated in treating a semiconductor element, and have completed the present invention.
Namely, the present invention relates to a remover composition comprising
(a) 100 parts by weight of a composition obtained by adding a cyclic urea compound to water, water-soluble organic solvent, or a mixture of water and water-soluble organic solvent so that the concentration of the cyclic urea compound is from 1 to 90% by weight,
wherein the cyclic urea compound is represented by the following general formula (I): 
wherein, R1 and R2 each independently represent alkyl group which may be substituted, hydrogen atom, hydroxyl group, or carboxyl group, Z represents oxygen atom or sulfur atom,
(b) 0.1 to 150 parts by weight of an organic amine, and
(c) 0.001 to 100 parts by weight of a salt of an amine with an acid.
The present invention will be explained in detail below.
The remover composition of the present invention is characterized in that it is obtained by addition of a cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) so that the concentration thereof is from 1 to 90% by weight, or it contains a cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) so that the concentration thereof is from 1 to 90% by weight. The addition amount or content of the cyclic urea compound is preferably from 10 to 60% by weight, particularly preferably from 10 to 40% by weight.
Specifically, the remover composition of the present invention is prepared by adding the above-mentioned cyclic urea compound to water and/or organic solvent, or contains the above-mentioned cyclic urea compound in water and/or organic solvent.
Namely, the remover composition of the present invention is characterized in that it is obtained by adding of a cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) to water and/or water-soluble organic solvent so that the concentration thereof is from 1 to 90% by weight, or it contains a cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) in water and/or water-soluble organic solvent so that the concentration thereof is from 1 to 90% by weight. The addition amount or content of the cyclic urea compound is preferably from 10 to 60% by weight, particularly preferably from 10 to 40% by weight.
When the concentration is less than 1% by weight, releasing property for a photoresist and etching residue is insufficient. On the other hand, when the concentration is over 90% by weight, releasing property for an etching residue is insufficient.
In a cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) in the present invention, R1 and R2 each independently represent a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl group, carboxyl group or alkyl group optionally substituted. Z represents an oxygen atom or sulfur atom.
When R1 and R2 represent an alkyl group optionally substituted, groups of the following general formula (II):
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
(wherein, n represents an integer of 1 or more. X represents a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl group, methoxy group or ethoxy group.) are listed for R1 and R2 each independently.
From the standpoint of sufficient ability for removing a photoresist and an etching residue, preferable R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group optionally substituted of the general formula (II), n represents preferably 1 to 4, particularly preferably 1 to 2. Further, in view of raw material circumstances together, it is preferable that R1xe2x95x90R2.
Examples of the cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) include 4,5-dihydroxy-2-imidazolidinone, 4,5-dihydroxy-1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, 4,5-dihydroxy-1,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)-2-imidazolidinone, 4,5-dihydroxy-1,3-bis(methoxymethyl)-2-imidazolidinone, and the like.
Examples of the organic solvent in the present invention include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, n-butanol, t-butyl alcohol, pentanol, ethylene glycol, glycerin and the like; amides such as N-methylformamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; lactones such as xcex3-butyrolactone and the like; esters such as propyl acetate, butyl acetate, butyl propionate, ethyl butyrate, butyl butryrate, methyl lactate, ethyl lactate and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, acetylacetone, methyl butyl ketone, 3-pentanone, 2-heptanone and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, dibutyl ether, oxirane, dioxane and the like; glycol monoethers such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether, triethylene glycol monomethyl ether and the like; furan such as tetrahydrofuran, furaldehyde, tetrahydrofurfurylalchol and the like; sulfolanes such as sulfolane and the like; sulfoxide such as dimethylsulfoxide and the like; urea compounds such as dimethylimidazolidinone and the like, hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane, heptane,cyclohexane and the like, and other solvents. Among them, water-soluble organic solvents having a solubility in water of 8% or more are preferable.
Examples of the water-soluble organic solvent in the present invention include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, ethylene glycol, glycerin and the like; amides such as N-methylformamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; lactones such as xcex3-butyrolactone and the like; esters such as methyl lactate, ethyl lactate and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, acetylacetone and the like; ethers such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether, triethylene glycol monomethyl ether and the like; furan such as tetrahydrofuran, furaldehyde, tetrahydrofurfurylalchol and the like; sulfolanes such as sulfolane and the like; sulfoxide such as dimethylsulfoxide and the like; urea compounds such as dimethylimidazolidinone and the like, and other solvents. Further preferably, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, methanol, dimethylsulfoxide and the like are listed. These water-soluble organic solvents may be used alone or in combination of two or more.
It is preferable that the remover composition of the present invention further contains organic amines. Regarding preferable ratio thereof, the remover composition comprises 100 parts by weight of a remover composition which is prepared by adding 1 to 90 weight % of a cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) to water and/or water-soluble organic solvent, or contains this cyclic urea compound in water and/or water-soluble organic solvent, and 0.1 to 150 parts by weight, further preferably 1.0 to 100 parts by weight, particularly preferably 5.0 to 50 parts by weight of organic amines.
When the ratio of the organic amines is over 150 parts by weight, corrosion of an insulation film or conductive metal on a substrate may occur, and when less than 0.1 part by weight, releasing property may be insufficient for a resist and an etching residue.
The organic amines are selected from the group consisting of alkanolamines and alkylammonium hydroxides. These amines may be used alone or in combination of two or more. As the above-mentioned alkanolamine, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, 2-(2-aminoethoxy)ethanol and the like are listed. As the above-mentioned alkylammonium hydroxide, tetramethylammonium hydroxide, tetraethylammonium hydroxide and the like are listed. These organic amines may be used alone or in combination of two or more.
The remover composition of the present invention preferably contains a salt of amines with an acid. Further, the remover composition of the present invention preferably contains a salt of amines with an acid, in addition to the above-mentioned organic amines.
Specifically, the remover composition of the present invention comprises 100 parts by weight of the above-mentioned remover composition and 0.001 to 100 parts by weight, preferably 0.1 to 50 parts by weight, particularly preferably 1.0 to 25 parts by weight of additives. The addition amount of the above-mentioned additives is also applied to a remover composition containing organic amines added.
In the salt of amines with an acid, the amines are selected from alkanolamines and alkylammonium hydroxides, and hydroxylamines, and the acid is selected from the group consisting of hydrochloric acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, carboxylic acids. A salt can be obtained by combining these amines with an acid. As the above-mentioned alkanolamine, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, 2-(2-aminoethoxy)ethanol and the like are listed. As the above-mentioned alkylammonium hydroxide, hydromethylammonium hydroxide, tetraethylammonium hydroxide and the like are listed. As the above-mentioned hydroxylamines, hydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine and the like are listed. As the carboxylic acids, formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid and the like are listed. These salts of amines with an acid may be used alone or in combination of two or more.
Regarding the salt of amines with an acid, those manifesting particularly an effect of releasing a photoresist and etching residue can be used, and for example, monoethanolamine hydrochlorides, hydroxylamine hydrochlorides, hydroxylamine sulfates and the like are listed. These may be used alone or in combination of two or more. When the concentration of the additive is over 100 parts by weight, solubility may decrease or corrosion of a metal film on a substrate may occur, when less than 0.001 part by weight, an ability of removing an etching residue may decrease.
The remover composition of the present invention preferably contains an additive. Further, the remover composition of the present invention preferably contains an additive in addition to the above-mentioned organic amines.
Regarding specific ratios, the remover compositions of the present invention comprising 100 parts by weight of the above-mentioned remover composition and 0.001 to 100 parts by weight, preferably 0.1 to 50 parts by weight, particularly preferably 1.0 to 25 parts by weigh of an additive, are listed. The addition amount of the above-mentioned additive is applied also to a remover composition containing organic amines added.
As the additive, there can be used reducing agents and chelating agents, particularly, those having an effect as a corrosion inhibiting agent for a metal can be used, and examples thereof include aromatic hydroxy compounds, triazole compounds and the like. These may be used alone or in combination of two or more. When the concentration of the additive is over 100 parts by weight, the additive may remain on a substrate after treatment with a remover, and when less than 0.001 part by weight, corrosion of a metal film on a substrate may occur.
As the above-mentioned aromatic hydroxy compound, hydroquinone, catechol, resorcinol, pyrogallol and the like are listed, and among them, catechol is preferable. As the above-mentioned triazole compound, benzotriazole, carboxybenzotriazole, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole, 3-aminotriazole and the like are listed, and of them, benzotriazole is preferable. As the other additives, polyethyleneimide, thioglycol and the like are listed. These compounds may be used alone or in combination of two or more.
The remover composition of the present invention manifest extremely low corrosion property for materials such as an insulation film and metal film (film made of aluminum, tungsten, copper, platinum and the like) and the like constituting a semiconductor element, and the remover composition is particularly suitable for copper and aluminum, among them.
A cyclic urea compound of the general formula (I) can be obtained by reacting the corresponding urea compound or thiourea compound with glyoxal by a usual method, or introducing an N-substituent into a reaction product of urea or thiourea with glyoxal (R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90H in the general formula (I)) by a usual method.
For obtaining the remover composition of the present invention, the above-mentioned compounds may be mixed in give amounts. The mixing method is not particularly restricted, and various known methods can be applied.
The remover composition of the present invention is excellent in an ability of removing a photoresist and a residue generated in dry etching treatment, can suppress corrosion tendency of materials such as an insulation film, metal film and the like constituting a semiconductor element, and is suitably used in a process of washing semiconductor elements such as an LSI element, liquid crystal panel element and the like.
The method of removing a photoresist of the present invention is characterized in that it removes a photoresist by using the remover composition of the present invention, in a process of producing a semiconductor.
Further, the method of removing a residue of a semiconductor element of the present invention is characterized in that it removes a residue generated in semiconductor treatment, particularly in dry etching treatment, by using the remover composition of the present invention, in a process of producing a semiconductor.
Here, the residue means ashing residue, etching residue and the like.
Specifically, in a method of removing a resist and etching residue by using the remover composition of the present invention, an LSI element and liquid crystal panel element may be advantageously be washed with the remover composition of the present invention using an immersion method or spray washing method at temperatures from 10 to 100xc2x0 C.